The Great Brain Robbery
Scene: Inside Stryker's Ship. Space of the Milky Way Galaxy (The team is sitting at the table playing Go Fish) Stryker: Do you have any threes? Sunder: Go fish. Stryker: (Picks up a card) Sunder: Do you have any sevens? Stryker: Go fish. Sunder: (Picks up a card) Miracle: (Has an angry look on her face) Stryker: Do you have any twos? Sunder: Go fish. Miracle: That's it! (She slams the table) Stryker: What was that for? Sunder: Yeah. I was having such a fun time playing this pointless, never ending Earth game. Miracle: We need to do something helpful for us, like finding Khyber. Stryker: I thought the point was to wait for him. Miracle: He wants me! I know it! Sunder and Stryker: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!!!!! Miracle: Whats so funny?! Sunder: Sorry, but why would he want you? Stryker: He is right, I do have an Omnitrix. Miracle: Oh yeah. I'm sure he wants a watch made by that copy cat Albedo that only has three aliens on it so far. Stryker: Hey! Sunder: She might be on to something. Stryker: Why do you think he wants you? Miracle: Ummmm..... I just know okay! I can't sleep knowing that the greatest hunter in the universe is after me. Stryker: Maybe I can help. Miracle: How? Stryker: I could use a spell on him that will cause all inner thoughts to be passed on to me. Sunder: I hate magic. Stryker: Why? Sunder: It's risky. Stryker: Speaking of risks, this spell is the only spell that my mother never allowed me to do. Miracle: Why? Stryker: I don't know. Miracle: So lets go find Khyber! Stryker: Another thing. This is one of few spells that requires ingredients. Miracle: So we can't do it? Stryker: Don't worry. I have enough for one batch. Sunder, Can you find him. Sunder: Absolutely. Although I don't like this idea. Miracle: Don't worry big guy. What could possibly go wrong? Sunder: Everything. (A few hours later) Scene: Vulpin Wasteland Khyber: This is exahilarating. (He tackles a Vulpimancer and stabs it in the heart with his knife) Pet: (In beetle form, Rams through a pack of Vulpimancers) Khyber: This will provide a hardy meal for months! (Meanwhile Strykers ship hovers above) Stryker: Are you ready for this? (Grabs his hover board and hands Miracle hers. Miracle: Not really. (Grabs the hover board) Sunder: Lets move out! (Hops on his Glider) (They exit the ship) Sunder: You kids need more practice. Miracle: (Stumbles) No really?! (They Land) Stryker: Hey! Fred Uglystone! Over here! Khyber: It looks like you saved me the trip. And is that you Sunder? I see you still have that horrible scar I gave you. Sunder: Are you trying to tick me off? Miracle: Can we get this over with? Stryker: Fine. (He takes out a water bottle filled with the mixed ingridients.) Miracle: I'm guessing you couldn't carry the traditional cauldron. Stryker: Very funny. Oh well. Here it comes. Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! (Two huge bubbles float in the air) Stryker: Sunder now! Sunder: (Slams Khyber into one of the bubbles) Stryker: I'm guessing that I need to get into the other one to obtain his knowledge. (He jumps into the other bubble) (The spell works) Khyber (Stryker) : I feel weird. Stryker (Khyber) : I am in the body of a putrid human! Miracle: Oh. So thats why your mom didn't want you to use that spell. Stryker (Khyber) : Let us see the power of this ledgendary device. (He slams the Omnitrix) Heatblast (Khyber) : A Pyronite. This should work out well. Khyber (Stryker) : Come on! A new alien! Sunder: Stryker. Can I subdue Khyber. Who is really you? Khyber (Stryker) : I'm confused. Sunder: Nevermind. Miracle: I think its time to fight. Heatblast (Khyber) : (Hurls a wave of fire at the team) Miracle: (Creates a shield of Manna) Sunder do something! Sunder: I got this. (He fires a strange gun at Heatblast) Heatblast (Khyber): What did you do to me. Sunder: You just got shot with a Searing Desentizer. It was designed specifically to stop any fire. It should work on you just nicely. By the way, It is not meant for people so I apoligize if you go into cardiac arrest. Khyber (Stryker) : How does this giant walk?! Miracle: Your still trying to figure him out? Heatblast (Khyber) : (Transforms back into his human form) Come my pet! Protical 05934221 Alpha. Pet: (Comes to his masters side) Stryker (Khyber): (Gets on his pets back) Off to the ship! Miracle: We have to stop him! Khyber (Stryker) : Let him go for now. I am out of ingredients. Sunder: We need to go to the closest marketplace. Miracle: That shouldn't be hard to find right? Sunder: Not exactly. Vulpimancers are the most intellegent beings on this planet. In case you haven't noticed. They don't go grocery shopping. Khyber (Stryker) : Come on! (10 minutes later) Scene: Strykers Ship. Miracle: You need to make us a list. Khyber (Stryker) : Why can't I go?! Sunder: Because everyone will try to kill you. Khyber (Stryker) : Good reason. Miracle: We will only be a few minutes any way. Khyber (Stryker) : I hope so. Sunder: We are now arriving on the home planet of the Pantophage. I hear they make a good fried tiffin. Miracle: Who would eat such adorable creatures?! Sunder: Half of the galaxies inhabitants. (They land the ship next to a market place) Miracle: I'll be back! Sunder: Don't you mean 'We'll be back'? Miracle: It was a movie reference. Sunder: Oh. Khyber (Stryker) : Please hurry. I don't even know how to use the bathroom in his body! (Miracle and Sunder exit the ship) Miracle: Whoa! These aliens are huge! Sunder: I know. Ive been here a few times. Give me the list. Miracle: (Hands Sunder the list) Sunder: This should be easy. (They walk up to a vendor) Excuse me. Do you have any of these items. Vendor: Yeah. I'll go get them. Miracle: (Whispers in Sunders ear) He looks like the Devil. Sunder: (Rolls his eyes) Vendor: All right. Your total will be nine hundred and seventy eight dollars and twenty two cents. I am speaking in Earth terms of currency. Sunder: You owe me. Miracle: No. Stryker owes you. Sunder: (Hands the vendor the cash) (Miracle and Sunder enter the ship) (Green goop is all over the walls and floor) Miracle: Gross. Khyber (Stryker) : I'm not going to lie to you. I don't even know if this is urine. Sunder: Its worse than urine. Miracle: What is it. Sunder: You don't want to know. Khyber (Stryker) : I do! Sunder: Trust me. Miracle: Another movie reference! Sunder: What movie are you talking about?! Miracle: Never mind. (They fly back to the planet Vulpin) Sunder: There is his ship. Khyber (Stryker) : Finally! (Sunder lands the ship next to Khybers) (The team exit the ship) Miracle: (Absorbs concrete and slams down Khybers door) Hasta la vista, baby! Sunder: Huh? Miracle: Its an inside joke! Stryker (Khyber) : You want your old body back? Give me the Omnitrix first. Khyber (Stryker) : Over my dead body! I mean your dead body. Whatever.... Sunder: Don't worry. I got him. (He fires a net at Stryker (Khyber) Stryker (Khyber) : Your weak human body is not strong enough! Miracle: I did tell him he could work out some more. Khyber (Stryker) : Very funny. Time to makes things right. Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! (Two large bubbles float in the air) Stryker (Khyber) : Now my pet! Pet: (Tackles Khyber (Stryker) and Miracle causing them to fall into one of the bubbles) Sunder: (Tosses Stryker (Khyber) into the bubble) (The spell is complete) Khyber: I'm powerful again! Stryker (Miracle) : I feel different. Miracle (Stryker) : Me too. Miracle and Stryker: (Look at each other) Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunder: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. This is hilarious! To be continued.... Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Tennyson Levin *Sunder the Retriever *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Vulpimancers *Pantophage *Pantophage Vendor Aliens Used *Heatblast Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10